


Ignoct Bits and Pieces

by serenbach



Series: Ignoct Week Entries [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, M/M, Timed Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: My Ignoct Week Timed Quest entries: Now with bonus nsfw week entries and random tumblr prompts.Birthday Surprise:"Ah, happy birthday?” Noct said, though it came out more like a question.Joyride:"Absconding with the prince after school was probably not why Ignis had been allowed to have his driving licence early."I don't know if I want to kiss you or strangle you:"Noctis knew it would do no good to tell Ignis not to do that again."Meetings:"From the moment that Noct had recovered from his final battle with Ardyn, it felt like the vast majority of his time was spent in one sort of meeting or another."You put WHAT into the armiger?:“How did you even know how to put them in there?”Media Darling or Tabloid Trash:"You will never make everyone happy all the time, Noct.”Bubble Bath:"This is a nice surprise,” Ignis said.Secret Admirer:"Ignis was jealous."Exploration:"I’d love to explore… if that is alright with you.” (nsfw)Authority Kink:“I’m right where I want to be,” Ignis assured him. (nsfw)"Who did this to you?"&"Please just kiss me."





	1. Day One: Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> These are all of my timed quest ficlets from Ignoct Week.

In the ten years Noctis had been within the crystal, Ignis hadn’t really adjusted to sleeping alone. Now, in the months since his return, Ignis had become so used to having an overly warm and grabby king clinging to his back that his absence was enough to wake him up.

It was much earlier than Noct was usually up – earlier even than Ignis liked to be awake – and he couldn’t think of any reason why he would be out of bed already, so he got up and dressed to search for Noct.

Their private wing of the citadel was all in darkness, aside from one light in the kitchen. When Ignis peered around the door, he was greeted with the incredibly puzzling yet endearing sight of Noct muttering at a cupcake in nothing but his boxers.

“Good morning,” Ignis said, leaning against the doorframe and watching him fondly.

Noct started, then looked over at him with a sheepish grin. “You up already, Specs?”

“So it would seem,” he replied. “What’s going on in here?”

Noctis fumbled around for a moment before presenting Ignis with a mug of freshly brewed coffee and the cupcake on a tray.

“Ah, happy birthday?” Noct said, though it came out more like a question. “You kind of ruined the breakfast in bed surprise, though.”

Ignis stared at the tray, caught off guard. He hadn’t really thought about his birthday, he hadn’t felt like celebrating for a long time, but this year was different. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” he admitted and watched the pleased, bashful smile grow on Noct’s face. “This is wonderful, thank you.”

“Well, there was going to be more for breakfast than just cake,” Noct said, “and I got this for you, too.”

It was a small square box, and judging by the chocobos on the wrapping paper, Noct had wrapped it himself. He took it from Noct’s hand, noticing that it was trembling slightly.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and carefully peeled open the wrapping, and flicked open the box. Inside was a ring, simple, heavy silver and beautiful. On the inside it was engraved with a tiny skull, a twin to the one he still wore around his neck.

“Noctis…” he breathed, and Noct stepped closer and took his hand.

“Will you marry me, Ignis?” Noct asked, looking at him with beautiful, hopeful eyes.

For once, Ignis was lost for words, but he assumed his enthusiastic kiss was answer enough.

When they finally broke away, Noct slid the ring on his finger, his face glowing with happiness. Ignis was sure he must look the same.  

“I also wildly abused my royal authority to get us the day off together,” Noct said with a grin.

“Good,” Ignis replied, and led him back to their bedroom by the hand. 


	2. Day Two: Joyride

Absconding with the prince after school was probably not why he’d been allowed to have his driving licence early, but in all honesty, the only thing that Ignis was really focused on was Noct’s downcast expression. He’d barely spoken at all since he’d got in the car, and while some people may have thought that he was sulking, Ignis knew that he was upset about something, and was trying very hard not to be.

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked after a few minutes of silence, not sure if Noctis would want to talk, but letting him know that he would listen.

“… Dad cancelled our dinner,” Noct mumbled eventually. He didn’t say _again_. He didn’t have to.

Ignis glanced over at him sympathetically. There was nothing he could really say to comfort him, and pointing out that the king was probably just as disappointed probably wouldn’t help. Instead, he turned left instead of right at the intersection that led to Noct’s apartment.

It took Noct a little while to realise that they were going the wrong way, and when he turned to face Ignis, there was a tentative grin tugging at his lips. “Where are we going? Are you kidnapping me, Specs?”

“Something like that,” Ignis replied, turning into the drive-thru of a greasy fast food place, for once not complaining when Noctis picked all the vegetables off his burger while they drove to their destination.

There were not many places where you could fish in Insomnia, and admittedly the reservoir that Ignis pulled up at didn’t allow fishing (and they were only avoiding trespassing on a technicality, since the park that the reservoir was in was owned by the crown), but Ignis thought that it was worth the risk of them being caught as with every cast the tension seeped out of Noct’s body, and his smile grew larger.

(It helped that Noct threw back everything he caught, and could get rid of any evidence of his fishing pole in the blink of an eye).

Ignis ate his congealing burger as Noct fished, feeling happier the more relaxed Noct became.

It was only after they returned to the car, leaning against the bonnet as they watched the stars, that Noct thought to check his phone. He winced.

“I missed a training session with Gladio,” he announced. Judging by how far he was scrolling down his phone, Gladio was rather verbosely annoyed. “And one with Cor.”

“I missed a few meetings as well,” Ignis pointed out, unperturbed. As far as he was concerned, Noct’s wellbeing came first.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble,” Noct said, but he sounded delighted rather than worried. 

“I’ll think of something,” Ignis assured him.

Noct nudged him with his shoulder, his sincere smile bringing a matching one to Ignis’ face. “You always come through.”


	3. Day Three: "I don't know if I want to kiss you or strangle you."

It happened faster than Noctis could process.

One moment, he’d been warping, the next he was on his knees in exhaustion when Ignis threw himself in between Noctis and an MT’s spear that he had failed to notice.

Ignis toppled over with a punched-out gasp and lay horribly still, and Noct’s heart stopped. His exhaustion was washed away in a rush of rage and he destroyed the others in a matter of seconds before staggering over to Ignis in a panic.

Between the three of them, they managed to remove the spear, and Noct poured an elixir over the gaping wound to close it, his hands trembling, then dribbled another one between his lips for good measure.

Finally, Ignis’ eyelids fluttered and he peered over at Noct. “Are you alright?” he managed to ask, and Noct nodded, tears prickling his eyes despite his best effort to blink them back.

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or strangle you,” he murmured, gripping Ignis’ hand tightly.

Ignis shifted to a barely sitting position and closed his eyes again against the pain. “Frankly, I don’t know which I would prefer right now.”

Noct, still not quite over his fear, leaned forward and kissed him. He knew it would do no good to tell Ignis not to do that again.

He really would strangle him next time.


	4. Day Four: Meetings

From the moment that Noct had recovered from his final battle with Ardyn, it felt like the vast majority of his time was spent in one sort of meeting or another. Meetings about the restoration, meetings about supplies, meetings about politics, and meetings about the meetings they would be holding in the future.

He didn’t complain. This was the future he wanted to build, the future he never thought he’d get to see, and he was willing to go into as many meetings as it took to see it happen, no matter how exhausted he was.

The only thing that really bothered him about the whole thing was that he barely got to spend any time with Ignis. During the day, they were focused on work, and usually by the time Noct got to bed, Ignis was already asleep, and by the time he woke up, Ignis had already got out of bed.

(They’d tried going to bed and getting up at the same time, but it mostly just led to them being cranky and sleep-deprived for non-fun reasons).

Noct knew it wouldn’t be forever, and it was enough, more than enough, to drape himself over Ignis and pass out at night, but he had to admit that he was fondly thinking of the hopefully soon-to-be future where Insomnia was a mostly functioning kingdom again, one in which everything didn’t need to be personally overseen by its king.

As Noct left one meeting to head straight to another, he tried to hold in a yawn, and supress the rumbling in his stomach as he missed another meal. When he opened the door to the meeting room, however, he was surprised to see it was empty.

He checked the schedule on his phone. He knew it was accurate – Ignis had written it, after all – and he was definitely in the right place, but the room was empty.

“Huh,” Noct said aloud as he doubled checked his schedule again, when the door opened.

It was Ignis, and he was carrying a tray of something that smelt amazing.

Noct smiled at him, and leaned over for a kiss. “It’s so good to see you, and that smells so great, but I’m late for a meeting.”

Ignis shook his head, looking pleased with himself. “Actually, you’re right on time.”

Noct stared at him for a moment, before starting to laugh. “You scheduled yourself a meeting with me?”

“I did,” Ignis said unapologetically. “And we are going to have lunch, and have a conversation where both of us are awake enough to participate in it.”

“That’s… an amazing idea,” Noct said, eagerly taking the plate Ignis handed him. “Why didn’t we think of this before?”

“I thought we could make it a regular thing,” Ignis said, taking a seat next to him and briefly squeezing his hand before starting to eat his own lunch.

“Next time let’s schedule it somewhere more comfortable,” Noct suggested. “Like our bedroom.”


	5. Day Five: "You put WHAT in the armiger?"

“I can’t believe it –”

“Noct, please calm down –”

“I _trusted_ you, Ignis –”

“Noctis, please –”

“You of all people –”

“Noctis, really –”

“How did you even know how to put them in there?”

“It’s not hard, Noct, if I can take my weapons out I can put something _in_ –”

“Where did you even get them?”

“From Iris, at Caem, the ones _you_ helped plant –”

“ _Carrots_ , Ignis, carrots in _my_ armiger, how could you do this to me?”

“I don’t intend for you to eat them, Noct, it’s just to keep them fresh –”

“Well… just don’t do it again, okay?”

“As you wish, Noct.”


	6. Day Six: Media Darling or Tabloid Trash?

Ignis looked up with a smile as Noctis approached him, his shoulders slumped with tiredness after a shift at his part time job. It had been a long first week for Noctis, between his new job and new classes at university. It was well past one in the morning now; he’d sent Ignis a message earlier to let him know he was going to be late. 

Noctis held out a cup of fresh coffee from the sushi restaurant, and Ignis took it gratefully. “Thank you, Noct.”

“You didn’t have to come and meet me, you know,” Noctis said to him.

“I know,” Ignis assured him. “But I haven’t seen you all day.”

Noctis ducked his head, a pleased smile flashing across his face. He came to sit next to Ignis on the bench outside the restaurant, his gaze flickering to the newspaper stand opposite them, and sighed.

“Something the matter, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“I don’t get it,” Noctis said with a frustrated huff. “One newspaper says it’s a good thing for me to take a part-time job, another says I’m taking an opportunity for employment away from someone who needs it, and another implies that I’m a sleazebag who flirts with all the female customers. I just don’t know what people expect from me.”

Ignis had already seen the headlines for himself, good and bad. “You will never make everyone happy all the time, Noct,” Ignis said to him, taking a sip of the coffee and nudging him with his shoulder. “You can only judge for yourself, and do your best. And take comfort from the fact that the editor of the _Insomnia Star_ has already heard from the Citadel’s lawyers.”

Noctis smirked at him, but still looked thoughtful. “I still think getting a part-time job will help me when I’m king. I’ll understand my people more.”

“I agree,” Ignis assured him. “A range of experiences will only be beneficial to you.”

Noctis nudged him back. “Well, I can’t be wrong, then.”

“Flattery, Noct?” Ignis asked teasingly, and he saw Noctis’ gaze drop to his lips.

Perhaps it was incautious of him, but it was past one in the morning, the street was empty aside from them, and he hadn’t seen Noctis all day. He leaned forward and pressed a brief, sweet kiss to his lips, Noctis’ hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

“Let’s go home,” Noctis said, and Ignis offered him his hand to help him off the bench, just to make him smile.

In the morning, after seeing their pictures in the paper and range of headlines the discussing their kiss (including from the _Insomnia Star_ who apparently hadn’t learned their lesson) Ignis, with a sigh, decided to go back to bed while he could before they were inevitably summoned to see the king.


	7. Day Seven: Bubble Bath

Ignis frowned curiously as he entered his flat to find the lights already on. There were only a few people who had the keys, and only one who would make himself at home when Ignis wasn’t there.

He smiled to himself as he took off his shoes, put his bag on the kitchen cabinet and set off in search of his prince.

He found him – eventually, as he’d left almost all the lights on – in his bathtub, most of the way asleep. What once looked like it had been a hot, bubbly bath was now barely lukewarm and all the bubbles had faded away. Noct had even gone to the trouble to light candles, but they were guttering out now.

Ignis regretted that his meeting had taken so long.

“This is a nice surprise,” he said, kneeling next to the bath and touching his arm to wake him up.

Noct splashed some water at him, ineffectually as his eyes were still closed. “Would have been a nicer one if you were here when the water was still hot. I’ve been in here for ages.” 

“My apologies,” Ignis said, meaning it. “My last meeting ran over.”

Noct did crack an eye open at that. “Anything to worry about?” he asked.

“Nothing, love,” he assured him, and Noct smiled, drowsily content. “Do you plan on getting out soon?” he asked after a moment, when it seemed like Noct was genuinely going to fall asleep again. 

“Why don’t you get _in?_ ” Noct countered.

“Because the water’s cold,” Ignis pointed out. “You’re covered in goosebumps. Why don’t we have a shower together instead – a hot one, to warm you up.”

Noct frowned, sinking down further into the water. 

“I’ll wash your hair for you,” Ignis offered, knowing that Noct wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation.

Noct sighed, as if he were granting a great concession, but Ignis could see the hint of a smirk on his face. “I _guess_ , if you want to.”

Ignis laughed as Noct pulled him into a kiss, heedless of the water soaking into his shirt.

“Welcome home, Specs,” Noct said with a small smile when they broke away.


	8. Day Eight: Secret Admirer

Ignis was already in Noct’s apartment, putting away the groceries, when Noctis and Prompto arrived in a noisy clatter.

“Aw, come on, let me see!” Prompto said, reaching for something Noct was holding. Noct just ducked out of his way with a grin.

“What have you got, Noct?” Ignis asked, closing the cupboard and facing with them a smile.

Noct ducked his head as Prompto exclaimed “Noct got a Valentine!” in a sing-song voice.

“Did he?” Ignis asked dryly, looking into Noct’s living room where a small sample of the many Valentine gifts Noct had been sent were assembled.

Ever since he’d hit his mid-teens, Noctis had never been short of Valentine’s gifts, both from his classmates and from the general public. Ignis had sorted through the gifts and cards that had been sent through official channels, selecting some to show Noctis, the rest (at Noct’s own suggestion) donated to the children’s ward of Insomnia Hospital.

Noctis had never reacted to all the gifts with anything other than embarrassment. 

But Noctis was clutching a card to his chest protectively, he was blushing slightly, and there was a small, shy smile on his face as he glanced down at it.

Clearly, this Valentine meant something to him.

There was no reason why it shouldn’t, of course. It was a good thing that Noct had received a card that was special.

Ignis looked away as Prompto kept trying to peek at it as Noctis laughingly fended him off.

It was a good thing, he told himself again, trying to ignore the fact he was jealous of whoever it was who put that look on Noct’s face.

But when he noticed Noctis taking great care to tuck the card away safely, it washed over him like a wave, undeniable.

Ignis was jealous.

—

“Can I ask you something?” Noctis said, later after Prompto had gone.

Ignis looked up from the report he was reading. “Of course, Noct,” he replied.

“Did you write that card?” Noct asked, looking uncomfortable. “Get someone to hide it in my locker for you?”

“Me?” Ignis said, his voice coming out more shocked than he intended. “Why would you think I wrote it?”

His heart was beating uncomfortably fast.

Noct shrugged, not looking at him. “To make me feel better about never having a date on Valentine’s day?” he suggested.

“I don’t have a date either, Noct,” Ignis pointed out, trying to smile, though it didn’t feel quite right on his face.

“You did last year,” Noctis replied.

“That’s true,” Ignis allowed. His date the previous year had been handsome, and clever, and had laughed at all his puns, and it had taken Ignis an embarrassingly long time to puzzle out why he had not been the slightest bit interested in him. “But I still had nothing to do with that card, I assure you.”

“Oh,” Noct said. “So… it _was_ a real card, then.”

“Why would you think it wasn’t?” Ignis asked gently.

Noct shrugged again. “It feels more _real_ than the other ones I get. Like they might be interested in me, and not the prince, you know. Sort of… too good to be true.”

“I see,” Ignis replied. His throat felt tight. “Well, you never know. It might lead to something wonderful.”

Noct laughed, though it sounded a bit forced. “Nah, I don’t think so. But it was nice.”

Noct tugged the report over so he could have a look at it. Ignis swallowed and before he could talk himself out of it said, “so, if you’re free on Valentine’s day, perhaps we could do something?”

Noct glanced back upwards, surprised. “Uh, sure, we could hang out or something. That’d be fun.”

“I was actually asking you on a date,” Ignis said. His face felt hot. “If you would like that.”

Noct’s mouth dropped open, and then he slowly started grinning. “So, you _are_ my secret admirer after all!” he exclaimed. 

Ignis laughed. “I suppose I am,” he admitted. “Although that card still is not from me.”

“I have to admit I hoped it was from you,” Noctis confessed, reaching over the table to nudge Ignis’ hand with his own.

“Dare I take that as a yes, then?” Ignis asked, and Noct laughed, the same shy pleased smile on his face as before.

“Yeah, Specs,” Noct replied. “I’d like that a lot.”


	9. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the nsfw week prompt "exploration."

Noctis swallowed nervously at the silence that came from behind him.

“I know it’s a lot,” he began. Ignis still said nothing, but Noctis could feel the weight of his gaze on his back.

It had all been going so well. He’d finally worked up the nerve to ask Ignis out, he’d actually said yes, and now after what felt like a thousand years, they were in his bedroom.

And he’d ruined it all by forgetting quite how terrible his scar looked, the way the raised claw marks mixed horribly with the dark damage from the starscourge, and he had pulled off his shirt with a bit too much enthusiasm, twisting to throw it behind him. He’d forgotten all about his scar, honestly, until he heard Ignis’ quiet intake of breath.

Ignis had seen glimpses of his scar before now, of course, though never the full extent of it, but he had to admit that he hadn’t thought Ignis would react that way, and it stung.

“I’ll, uh, just…” he started to bend down for his shirt when Ignis’ hands gripped his waist and he pressed a kiss at the highest point of his scar where the damage met the healthy skin, and Noctis let out a breathy noise of surprise.

The scar itself had no feeling, but just there was very sensitive, and it took him by surprise.

“It looks like a mountain,” Ignis said, his voice soft, contemplative. His finger trailed from the top of the scar on his back, to the bottom of it above his hip. “And a valley, here.” He pressed another kiss against his hip. “I’d love to explore… if that is alright with you.”

The tremble of his hands against Noct’s skin gave away his nerves and Noctis found himself smiling.

“Yeah,” he said, and Ignis ran his tongue along the edge of the scar. “Yeah, that’s very alright with me.”


	10. Authority Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the nsfw week prompt "authority kink."

By the time they left Camelia’s office, Ignis was barely holding himself together.

Noctis had preformed admirably in the negotiations. In fact, admirably was not a strong enough word.

He had been firm without being unfair, truthful without revealing everything, compassionate without being unrealistic, and Ignis had been proud beyond words.

He was growing into a marvellous king.

Ignis had also found Noctis’ kingly demeanour overwhelmingly, unfairly attractive. That tone of voice combined with the suit he was wearing was a dangerous combination. He’d had to make a conscious effort not to fidget during the meeting, and by the time it ended his mouth was dry and he could feel sweat gathering at the back of his neck.

It took all his self-control to wait until they reached the hotel before pulling Noctis to one side. “A word?” he asked, surprised that his voice came out as steady as it did. 

“Don’t be too long,” Gladio said dryly, sending Ignis a look that communicated clearly that Ignis hadn’t fooled him at all. “We have a lot to discuss before tomorrow.”

Ignis nodded, ushering Noctis to their room and closing the door. Noctis face was blank, and he was watching Ignis warily.

“That bad, huh?” Noctis said as soon as the door shut, and Ignis realised that in his haste to get Noctis alone, he had badly miscommunicated his intentions. He cursed himself inwardly and took Noctis in his arms.

“Quite the opposite,” he assured him warmly. “You were _outstanding,_ Noct.”

“Yeah?” Noctis asked. “I thought it went okay –” but the end of his sentence was lost when Ignis kissed him, hard and fervently, and Noctis just pulled him in closer, soon picking up on his mood and matching his desire.

“You were every inch a king,” Ignis told him when he broke away to take a deep breath. “Just like your father.”   

“And… that turned you on?” Noctis asked, pulling a face.

“ _You_ turn me on,” Ignis corrected him, gentle and sincere. “Always, but especially…”

He swallowed hard, and dropped to his knees.

“Specs?” Noctis asked uncertainly.

“You are my king,” Ignis said, and he could hear the desire in his own voice. “Command me.”

Noctis reached out his hand, but hesitated. “You know you don’t have to kneel to me, Ignis,” he said, and Ignis laughed gently.

“I’m right where I want to be,” Ignis assured him. He took Noct’s hand and guided it towards his head. “Command me. If you want to, of course.”

Noctis said nothing for a long moment, just petted his hair, but Ignis saw the resolve form on his face. “Take off my pants,” he ordered, and Ignis hurried to obey, his hands clumsy in his eagerness.

He unfastened Noct’s belt, running his fingers over the skull on the buckle reverently before discarding it behind him. He slowly undid the button, pulled down the fly, feeling Noct’s cock jump under his touch, and took a breath as his trousers fell to the floor.

He reached for Noct’s underwear, but Noct tugged on his hair, not enough to hurt him, but enough to stop him. “I didn’t tell you to do that,” Noct said, and Ignis let out a moan, resting his forehead against Noct’s hip, suddenly dizzy with lust. He’d been halfway there since the meeting, but he was all of sudden overwhelmed.

Noctis gave him a minute, stroking his hair again until he pulled back. “Command me,” he said again, his voice hoarse.

“Suck me thorough my boxers,” Noctis said, his voice only shaking a bit and Ignis mouthed at him before he had even finished speaking, soaking the fabric and revelling in the feeling of Noct’s hard length against his tongue, even if he couldn’t taste his skin.

“Take me in your mouth now,” Noct said, and it was barely an order, his voice was shaking and his knees were trembling, but it was all Ignis needed. He fumbled Noct’s underwear down with one hand, the other pressing against himself in a desperate attempt to hold himself back as he swallowed Noctis down as deep as he could.

“Don’t touch yourself -” Noct said, but the rest of his command was lost as he came, sudden and hard down Ignis’s throat.

Ignis eased him through it, until Noct carefully pushed his face away, oversensitive, and dropped heavily down next to him, pulling Ignis into another kiss, more gently this time.

“Was that okay?” Noctis asked, and Ignis nodded, too overwhelmed to find words.

“Then get on the bed,” Noctis said, his kingly voice a delicious counterpoint to his broad grin. “We’re not finished yet.”               


	11. "Who did this to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet prompted by dustkeeper on tumblr: "who did this you? I'll kill them!"

“No,” Noct whispered to himself as he spotted the body prone in the road. He’d suspected the worst, when Ignis was late for their meeting, but seeing it for himself…

“Who did this to you?” he murmured softly, scanning the horizon for any enemies. “I’ll kill them!” He readied his magic, and watched as the healing glow overtook Ignis, but there was still no movement.

Noct narrowed his eyes as he noticed a pack of sabertusks in the distance, the most likely suspect, and moved to stand protectively in front of his friend as they came closer, unsheathing his weapon.

“Oh dear,” Iggy’s voice said in his ear all of a sudden. “What happened?”

“Looks like they got you when you were AFK,” Noct said, watching with a smile as Iggy’s monk moved to stand next to him.

“Apologies. I was just getting an Ebony,” Ignis explained. “Then the phone rang, I didn’t think I would be so long.”

Noct laughed. “I knew your love of Ebony would be our downfall.”

Ignis laughed too, warm and amused through the mic, and Noct flushed, suddenly glad he was alone.

“Thank you for healing me, regardless,” Ignis said, and Noct smiled to himself.

“I’ve got your back,” he promised, his white mage casting a protect spell on Iggy while they spoke. “Do you want to get revenge while we wait for the others?”

“I’m right behind you,” Ignis promised, falling into step as they started moving their characters towards the monsters. “As always.”


	12. "Please... just kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet prompted by spacs on tumblr: "please just kiss me."

Ignis stared at him, his eyes wide and surprised behind his glasses, his practice spear still raised in a defensive pose.

Noct’s words echoed in-between them in the otherwise empty training room and he just wanted to sink through the floor.

He’d had a  _plan,_ and he’d ruined it.

Noctis had noticed, in the process of concealing his all-consuming crush on his oldest friend _from_ his oldest friend, that Ignis was doing the exact same thing.

Ignis had been sneaking glances at him and looking away, blushing whenever they hugged or brushed hands, smiling whenever he read a text that Noct had sent him (Gladio had confirmed that one, although he’d rolled his eyes when Noctis asked him), and taking every excuse to spend time with him, not just as his adviser.

So Noct had come up with a plan. It had been a good plan, involving food that Ignis didn’t have to cook, and his car, and the stars outside the city. He was going to ask Ignis out, and it was going to be romantic (and he’d checked with Prompto and he’d agreed, it was definitely a romantic plan).

Noctis was just working up the courage to put his plan into action when he’d made the mistake of agreeing to spar with Ignis. Seeing him flushed and sweaty, his hair in his eyes and his clothes messed up, grinning at him with fierce, determined pleasure just made him blurt out exactly what he was thinking.

His desperate, “please, just kiss me,” had frozen Ignis in place, and he still hadn’t moved, though Noctis honestly couldn’t say if it had been for ten seconds or ten minutes.

The silence was growing louder and more awkward with every passing moment.

Noctis swallowed hard, and looked down, lowering his sword to his side. “Specs,” he began, his mind blank, no idea how to undo what he had just done.

He should have just stuck with his plan.

But before he could try and make any more words come out, Ignis threw his spear down with a clatter and crossed the training room with that same look of resolve, gently cupped his face with his gloved hands, and kissed him, tentative at first, then more deeply. Noctis couldn’t stop himself from smiling, even if it made things a bit awkward while they were kissing.

His plan would keep for a first date idea.


End file.
